


Light in the Basement

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Evil Jared Padalecki, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: Written for the spn masquerade kink memeJared kidnaps Jensen in order to make him into his perfect sex slave.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen wasn't even sure what had happened as he slowly woke up face down on a dusty floor. He stared up at the room he was in. It was dark, stuffy, like there was something in his throat making it hard to breathe. There was a pervading smell of shit and mould hanging around the place, like he was in a badly cleaned toilet in one of the factories he'd been working at over the past few months. He crawled up into the dark

He shivered in the cold, hugging himself for warmth. He sat there curled up in himself for quite some time, he wasn't sure how long, since both his cellphone and watch were gone. He tried to count, but lost track after he hit a few thousands... He tried to sing to himself, anything to break the silence, but fell silent all too quickly.

He jumped up as he heard the creaking of wood, someone was coming closer, walking down stairs. A light jumped on above him, not much, but just enough to see the door and himself. It came from a bare lightbulb attached to the ceiling. It seemed like he was in some kind of basement with a dirt floor, an empty room, with just him, and a grate in the corner. He didn't even want to think of taking a closer look at it. He stared at the door, at the giant that opened it. 

There was a smile on the man's face, Jensen would have liked to call it creepy, but if he had to be entirely honest, if he'd met the guy in a public place, the way it spread across entire face, the twinkle in his eyes, would have made him want to go home with the guy, even if his body hadn't been built as hell. He looked almost like a puppy, a giant saint bernard ready to jump at you and slobber all over you. It felt entirely out of place.

"Glad to see you're up, boy." His voice sounded cheery as well. It was confusing to say the least. "You have no idea how long I've waited to find someone as perfect as you." The way he looked at Jensen, like he could eat him alive.

It was like he was a kid happy to open his present on Christmas morning and get to the toy inside. Jensen didn't like the idea of thinking himself as said toy.

"Now first things first." Jensen stared up at him. "Take off those clothes." His voice didn't sound commanding. But somehow Jensen didn't think he'd like the response if he refused. He still wasn't going to do it though.

"No."

"No?"

"Please, just let me go." Jensen pulled back against the wall. 

The man didn't care, he came closer to Jensen, his hand moving through Jensen's hair, before he pulled at it, making Jensen stare up at him. 

Jensen tried to fight back, but he hadn't eaten in days, he'd had just enough money on him to pay for gas, and in his desperation to find work, that had to come before food.  
"There there, boy. I guess I didn't tell you the rules yet." He sounded so agreeable, but the pull on Jensen's hair hurt, as did the way he forced Jensen's back against the wall, slamming his head into the bricks.

"Rule number one, you do not say no to me. If I hear the word 'no' come out of your mouth one more time, I'll be cutting your vocal chords." Jensen stared at him in shock. He barely stopped himself from saying no in response. The stranger pushed closer, even as he let Jensen weight sink back to his feet, one hand pushing up against his ribs.

"Rule number two, no clothes. Unless I've given them to you. Your body is too perfect to be covered up like that. It's like blasphemy against the Lord God to cover up one of His Masterworks to such a degree. Now you wouldn't want to be a blasphemer, now would you?"

The man let go, and Jensen fell to his knees.

"See, you're learning already."He reminded jensen of one of those camp counselor dealing with an unruly camper at one of those 'pray the gay away' camps that his parents had used to send him to when he'd been a teen. "Now take off those clothes, boy."

Jensen hesitated a second longer, but that twinkle came back in the kidnapper's eyes. And by now Jensen realized that the stranger got a thrill out of getting to punish him. Jensen quickly grabbed his upper shirt, and pulled it over his head. The cold air sent shivers down Jensen's t-shirt. The man held out his hand. "Now the rest of it."  
He wasn't happy until Jensen handed over both his shirts, his pants, socks and even his underpants, leaving him bare ass naked on the cold floor.

"My name is Jared, but you, boy, can call me Master. 

Jensen wanted to scream, his mouth opening in shock, and for some reason the kidnapper seemed to see that as an invite. As he started opening up his pants. Jensen tried to quickly close his lips, but Jared's hand was on his face, keeping him from doing so.

"Use your teeth and I'm pulling them out, one at a time."

When he forced his dick in between Jensen's lips, Jensen nearly choked on it. Jensen had always had a thing for big dicks, but that wasn't the same as having some guy he didn't know, force what felt like a baseball bat down his throat.

"Good boy." He petted Jensen's hair as Jensen desperately tried to keep his tongue over his teeth. "you'll get better at this."

Jensen stared up at him.   
"Third rule is simple, do what you're told, and you'll be rewarded, disobey, and you'll be punished. That's easy enough, even for a pretty boy like you, now isn't it?"  
The man seemed to wait for something, until Jensen finally uttered one word:"yes."

"Good Boy." Then the man finally let Jensen go, Jensen heard the sound of a zipper after the man put his dick away. For a second Jensen thought about attacking the giant as he bent down to pick up Jensen's clothes.But the moment passed on, as the man headed up to the door. He opened the door and stood in it, before turning back one last time, throwing one thing in Jensen's way. Jensen grabbed it before he even realized what he was doing. it turned out to be a blanket. "Like I said, be a good boy, and you'll be rewarded."

An then the light went out, leaving Jensen in the dark once again.   
Jensen pulled the blanket around him, it was old and ratty and smelled of a dog, but it was better than nothing. Time seemed to last forever.

*******

Jared sat down in front of the camera, staring at his new slave. The infrared camera managed to catch almost every side of the boy's body even in the complete darkness. He pulled out his dick again and came faster than he had in weeks. 

This one was it. The boys before had been good practice runs, but this one... he hadn't even tried to attack when Jared had given him a perfect opportunity to do so. He went through the boy's wallet, staring at the pictures in it. There was a picture of an elderly couple in the back, and that of his boy with a strange man and a girl slightly younger than himself. From the likeness he assumed that they had to be siblings. The pictures were old and worn, slightly faded on the edges from use

It warmed Jared's heart, making him think of his own family, his father and mother and his siblings. And how much they'd love his boy, once his slave was ready to meet the family. Dad had always said there was nothing better than a well trained boy between your legs, ready to warm your dick at a moment's notice. 

Girls were nice too of course, but they were risky, you always had to be careful not to get them pregnant, no, boys were simpler, easier to keep around, and they could take rougher handling. 

Mom was always so disappointed that it was taking Jared so long to get a slave of his own, when even his younger sister had found a pet of her own before she even left the house. But then Megan had found her toy at school, befriending an outsider, luring them home, and then keeping them there. Megan had had the same girl for ten years now. It made Jared's lack of keeping up an embarrassment to the rest of the family.

It's just that Jared was far pickier than either of his siblings. Jeff just switched out his toys every few months, and sold them on the second he got tired of them. But Jared just couldn't see himself doing that. Oh sure, it was one thing to train a slave for sale, Jared had been in the family business long enough to make his money out of it. But he wanted a boy to keep for the rest of the boy's life. He wanted one that was perfect. And that... that was the hardest thing of all.

As Jensen finally fell asleep, Jared took to his own bed. He hated missing out on even a second of his boy's training. He just wish he knew how to make sure he could wake up as soon as his boy did.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jared woke up, he stretched out. The bed was cold and empty, it had been bought for a man, his wife and their toys. Not for a man on his own, no matter how tall he was. He let his head rest on his pillow and imagined soft lips and a hot ass as he touched his dick. He knew he had to be patient. Soon, he'd have a boy in his bed with him, and a mouth to suck his balls and keep his dick warm during the night. Something to cuddle with and play with as he slept, and use to work his anxieties out on when he struggled to catch his sleep.

He shivered in anticipation. Put his feet in his slippers as he forced his way out of the bed. He took his morning essentials in the bathroom and stared in the mirror as he splashed some water on his face. He was careful as he shaved, wondering how long it would take before he could trust his boy to do it for him. Dad always said that there was nothing as relaxing, or no sensation as powerful, as having your toy put a knife at your throat and knowing without a shred of doubt that they wouldn't even consider using it against you.

He grabbed a sandwich before he headed back to the monitors, Staring at his boy who was shivering in the cold and dark. Jared almost felt sorry for him. The poor boy still had no idea how lucky he was to be chosen, like a kitten unaware he'd been adopted and still getting used to no longer being feral. Shy to the touch, and still likely to pee on your shoes if you didn't bring it up right. The boy was singing to himself again, he had a good voice, Jared imagined his slave singing him to sleep. He started up excel and worked on his excel sheets for a while, throwing the occasional glimpse at the monitors, making sure everything was fine. He couldn't help himself, even knowing there was nothing that could get past him and into the basement if he didn't let it. He grabbed some candy and sucked on it as he watched the kid start to explore the basement, feeling out his surroundings, peeing in the drain before curling up against the wall. 

Based on the boy's wallet, Jensen was early twenties. Just a few years younger than Jared himself. He had an old university badge in his wallet, but it was outdated by at least a few years. The boy's body was thin, beautiful, but far too thin. Jared could hardly wait to feed him up, so that his slave could become healthier and gain some weight.

He put his own dishes in the dishwasher, before grabbing the slave bowl and filling it with nuggets. They looked a bit like dog food, but the nuggets were made with a more human like recipient intended. They had all the vitamins and nutrients a slave could possibly need, while adding some drugs to keep a slave happier and in his place. Mom always felt that it could spoil a slave if you fed them from the table.

He took the bowl and a water bottle, and headed back downstairs, hesitating a last second before grabbing the fitbit Jeff had given him for Christmas. He turned on the light before he opened the door. The boy was already standing up before Jared entered the room, covering his eyes against the sudden light, and obviously desperately eager to see someone, anyone after his time in the dark.

"Drop the blanket." Jared ordered, as he noticed Jensen was trying to keep it in front of him. "Remember what I told you about blasphemy." The blanket quickly hit the floor. "Good boy."

He threw the water bottle at the slave. Jensen grabbed it before it hit the floor. 

"I'm sure you're more than a bit hungry by now." He put the bowl on the floor. Jensen stared at him in horror. "Finish this, and maybe just maybe I'll let you have a reward."

Jensen picked up the bowl. His fingers pushed through the nuggets, before he finally picked some of them and put them in his mouth. The look on his face as the first ones went in, the disgust, it sent thrills all the way down to Jared's dick. But no matter how bad Jensen seemed to think the taste was, he still grabbed a second bite and a third. "Please." he finally begged. Jared came closer, touching the boy's stomach, feeling it extend. 

"How long has it been since you last ate, boy."

Jensen hesitated. Jared waited, his patience thinning with every passing second. "It had been four days before.."  
So five days. No wonder the boy couldn't finish his bowl. He'd been starving. Jared should have started him on a broth instead.

He sat down on the stairs, and dragged Jensen on his lap.  
"There there boy. You're being so good." Jensen cringed under his touch, especially as Jared's hands moved to the boy's ass. 

"Give me your hand." Jensen hesitated, but still obeyed. Jared put the fitbit on his wrist. "Don't even think of removing this, do you get that?"

The boy nodded. "You're going to be such a perfect little slave for me." he whispered in Jensen's ear, refusing to let the boy back off. 

"My perfect slave. Don't you want that, boy. To belong, to be used and taken care of." His tongue tasted Jensen's skin, the boy tasted sweet even under the sweat and filth. "To no longer have to worry about anything other than being and doing whatever your owner wants you to be or do."

He felt like taking a further taste of the boy, so he did as he licked his way down the boy's side. Jensen stood too frozen to fight. Perfect. So damn perfect.

His hands moved to the boy's dick, weighing his slave's balls. 

"Aren't you happy I'm letting you keep these." Jensen's breath stalled. "Some owners think these are ugly, they feel a slave doesn't need them, after all, all you should focus on, is keeping me happy. But me... I like the look on a slave's face when I play with their balls." He grabbed the balls in his hand and gave them a twist. The look of pain on Jensen's face literally made Jared grow hard. "Now don't you want to keep me happy." 

He gave them another twist and Jensen screamed. 

"yes." the word came out, muttered as if Jensen had lost a fight to keep it from leaving his lips, Jared twisted again and this time the word came out as a scream. "Yes! Please, i want you happy, I promise, please."

"Good boy."  
Jared pressed a kiss on Jensen's neck.  
"My good boy."

*********

Jensen woke up in the dark again. By now the darkness was almost familiar. The only reason he even knew the date was because of the fitbit on his wrist. It told him just how many steps he'd taken each day, rarely more than a thousand. it told him what time of day it was. And most of the day, it was the only source of light he ever had. By now that mere pinprick of light had become almost precious to him.

As had the sound of footsteps on the stairs. The warning that the light was about to turn on. He got on his knees as Master Jared had ordered him to do, and waited patiently in the middle of the room, sitting on the blanket to ward of the cold. 

Master Jared put his bowl on the floor. And though it still tasted disgusting, Jensen didn't even hesitate to eat it. He'd refused it once, and it had not only cost him his blanket for a week, but worse than that, it had meant he'd gone hungry for that day as well. Afterwards Jared had taken Jensen over his lap and beat his ass till it hurt to even try and sit on it. Making it clear that this was Jensen's fault, that Jared had had to punish him for not looking after himself. After all, by refusing to eat, he was hurting his Master's property.

Master said that the nuggets were good for good little slaves. That they had what he needed. And that slaves should treasure whatever their owners gave them. Jensen wanted to throw them in the bastard's face, but he was too desperate for what little comfort he had to risk losing it.

He tried to munch down the food without catching too much of the taste, even knowing what came after it. Master had already grabbed the chair and sat down on it, by the time Jensen was finished eating and drinking. He tried to linger on his water, desperate to get rid of the taste of the food, and delay what came next. But all too soon, even the last drop of water had left the bottle.

The watch said he'd been here for a month now, a month of being cold, and lost in the dark, knowing that noone would ever be coming for him.

He stared at Jared, clinging on to the bottle.  
"Here, boy." Jensen flinched and quickly took a step forward.  
Jared opened his pants, pulling out his dick. "Your choice for just how wet you want to get me first." Jensen shivered as he knelt between the man's legs, he tried to slobber as much spit as possible on Jared's dick before he swallowed the huge piece of flesh. He wished he could make the man come like this, but Master's control was far too strong for that. When Jared pulled out from between Jensen's lips, his hand moved to contain some of the drops of spit from the side of Jensen's face. Master smiled as he pulled Jensen on his lap, facing him, leaving just enough space between his legs and Jensen's ass, to play with Jensen's hole, stretching it out, wetting it. Jensen left a breath in relief, as he heard Jared open a package of something, spreading it in between Jensen's ass, preparing him. 

"Pay attention, boy, this will be your job in the future." Jensen shivered as he always did when Master spoke of the future. Because it was never the kind of future that Jensen would have ever wanted to be a part of, if he had a choice about any of this. So Jensen tried to remember the feel of his master's finger inside of him, right before the man pushed Jensen down on his dick. The weight of gravity pushing Jensen down further than he'd believed possible before the first time Jared had done this.

Jensen leaned up against Jared's chest. Feeling the sweat fall down on his Master's skin, and all too aware of the stench that had to be clinging to him by now, as he stared up at his master's face.  
"How good can you be for me, boy." Jensen's breath fell still. "Can you do as told, and nothing but what you are told, or would you rather stay here in the dark."

"I can be good." The words came out before Jensen could stop himself. 

"I thought you would." Jared got up, lifting Jensen up with him. "Put your legs around my side."  
Jensen did so, hanging on for dear life, held up by Jared's arms and his dick. Jensen had no idea how the man could move like that, but somehow he not only did that, but he got them up the stairs as well. 

Jensen was almost blinded as they left the stairway and got into the house proper. Jared was still rock hard inside of him, and didn't slip out of him until they got to the bathroom. It looked old and grungy, things inside of it were used and looked like they could break apart if used too harshly. It was the most beautiful thing Jensen had ever seen.

******

Up to now, Jensen had been forced to use a small hole that had been carved out for just that purpose, but that still stank all through the day, and the idea of an actual toilet made him almost desperate to do whatever Master wanted him to, just so he'd never have to go back to it. And the heat, the heat coming from the radiator, it almost felt like a fever as he felt warmth outside of his master's body for the first time since he'd woken up in the basement that first morning.

Jared finally lifted him off and put him down in the middle of the bathtub. The thing looked like the one Jensen's parents had in the backyard to wash the dogs. He guessed that it fit with his new role in life as Jared's slave. Jensen didn't dare make a move without permission. When Jared turned on the water, Jensen enjoyed every drop of it. No matter how cold it was. At least he'd get to be clean, finally. He just sat there, as his master scraped the filth of his body, and Jensen no longer stank of his own shit. He stared at his Master in awe, as the water dropped down his face and body. It started out cold, but grew warmer with every passing second, as Jensen stopped trembling and just enjoyed it along with the feel of his Master's hands rubbing soap all over him.

Then Master gave him a package of bodywash to prepare himself, and Jensen spread his legs, pushing the slippery fluid between his cheeks and rubbing it into his asshole, before Master fucked him a second time that day.

It was almost ... enjoyable, and Jensen desperately tried to please his owner, anything to prove he could be good. That he didn't need to be kept in the dark, that he was worth his Master's time. Afterwards they took a shower together, and Master let Jensen sink down between his legs as he fed on Jared's cock while Master cleaned them both up. Jensen wasn't sure if he'd ever felt anything as soft as the towel Jared used to dry him off afterwards. 

Master let him sit underneath the table as Master ate, and Jensen tried to show his gratitude by not demanding any attention, or begging for food, as he held his master's dick between his lips. Anything not to be sent back downstairs, the threat of the door to the basement always lingering in the back of his mind. After dinner Master locked him up in a cage in the living room, while he focused on something on the computer. The cage was smaller than the basement, but it was warm, and there was a pillow on the bottom of it, and Jensen let himself sink into the softness of the fabric, enjoying the warmth of lying just a few feet away from the heater, feeling his bones warm up for the first time in weeks.

He barely even bothered to listen as Jared made his phonecalls. Telling someone called Jeff how useful a fitbit was to check up on a slave's vitals just using his phone, how Jared had attached his alarm to the thing, so it now told him when Jensen had woken up, or just how restful his slave's sleep had been and so on. Giving his master all kinds of information. It should have felt invasive, should have made him want to tear the damn thing off his wrist. but all Jensen could do was stare at the small tiny lights on the otherwise mostly dark screen, and feel an ounce of certainty in his life, of something to cling to.

Jensen almost fell asleep on the soft pillow, leaning his side against the edges of the cage and curling up on himself. Time passed faster up here, with the sound of Jared typing in the background. 

****

Jared couldn't help but smile as Jensen curled up in his crate, making himself comfortable. Such a perfect sweet little toy, so little bother, and so damn perfect for him. When he was ready he pulled a collar out of his desk, and made Jensen kneel before him. The boy looked so utterly adorable as he almost fell to his knees. He still lacked elegance, but that would come with time. Jensen didn't even pull away from him as Jared bound the collar around his neck, he lingered into Jared's touch as Jared's fingers brushed down his neck.

Jared playfully slapped Jensen's ass, before pulling his boy over his lap, letting his hands come down with a few quick maintenance swats before deciding to play with his toy. Jensen didn't fight him during any of it. 

They finally moved into the living room, and Jared sat down, stretching his legs wide open. He patted the floor between his legs and Jensen almost jumped at the chance to kneel between them. Watching a movie with Jensen's warm mouth on his dick felt nigh perfect, there was only a short moment of Jensen's teeths nicking his dick. Jensen startled at the feel almost more than Jared did. Jared gently rubbed over Jensen's trembling neck, catching the boy quickly looking away from the door to the basement, as if terrified Jared would send him back down. Jared decided to comfort the boy instead. Punishing him with a spanking before he told him he was forgiven. he didn't mind training Jensen to be perfect. Hell that was half the fun, and it wasn't like he didn't have plenty of time to train Jensen to get better at this. With the quarantine going on these days, he had plenty of months to train up his slave, before either of them ever had to leave the house again.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
